


Ginger Surprise

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, birthday fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: It is your birthday and your boyfriend, Armitage Hux, is determined to make it the best one ever with all the surprises he has planned for you.





	Ginger Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magichemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/gifts).



> Written for bad--bad--man on tumblr, for her birthday.  
> Apologies for any cavities caused since this is pure sweet fluff.

Hux was thankful you were used to him getting ready earlier than you and didn’t stir much as his alarm on his phone softly vibrated and he began to prepare, and silently thanked Millicent as she stayed sleeping at your feet as he moved out to the kitchen. He pulled out all he needed to make your favorite breakfast, and filled up dishes as he finished each part and placed them on a breakfast tray. Before returning to your room he placed his first gift to you on the tray, a necklace with a rose gold chain and a rose gold pendant in the shape of a cat with a green gem in the center. He felt you would love it since you always said rose gold reminded you of your favorite gingers and the blue-green gem that looked different shades in different light reminded him of his and Millie’s eyes. Walking back into your room, he set the tray down on the nightstand and leaned over to place a light kiss on your cheek.

He lightly rubbed your shoulder, “Wake up my kitten. I made you your favorite breakfast. Wake up or Millie might eat it all.”

You groaned as you awoke, stretching out your arms, “Millie doesn’t like human food, except canned tuna, I know from experience… And shouldn’t you be heading for work already?”

“I took the day off to spend my favorite holiday with you.”

In your grogginess you didn’t understand what he meant, “Today is not a holiday, and your favorite holiday is Halloween, which is in a couple weeks.”

“Well, Halloween may be my favorite mainstream holiday, but today is my favorite personal holiday.”

Your brain was finally awake and it all clicked, “I thought you didn’t celebrate birthdays?”

“I don’t celebrate my own. But I most certainly celebrate the anniversary of my favorite human entering this world. Happy birthday darling. I love you.”

He kissed you then placed the tray on your lap, “Thank you Armie. I love you too.”

You noticed the black velvet box as he rounded the bed to lounge next to you, eating from his own plate. It was too big to be a ring box, and you knew your boyfriend was too dramatic to just place the engagement ring on your breakfast tray. You opened the box and gasped at the necklace. It was beautiful, and you pulled the delicate chain from where it was safely stored under the cushion. You held it to the dim light coming from the windows and the hallway, and admired the way the light changed the green shade. After carefully replacing the necklace, you thanked Hux with a kiss and finally began your breakfast.

After breakfast, Hux quickly rinsed off the dishes to wash while he was making lunch, and returned to bed with you to watch some of your favorites on Netflix. When your stomach began to growl, he launched out of bed and told you to stay comfy while he made lunch.

You laughed at his eagerness to make your day perfect, it didn’t matter to him that all you needed for a day to become perfect was to spend it with him. You heard pans clanging, the fridge opening and closing, cabinets being closed with more force than usual, and then the oven door closed and things went silent for a moment. Then there was the sound of water running and plates and pans being shifted, so you figured he was washing the things from breakfast. You were extremely curious about what he was preparing, which of your favorite meals was he preparing now, and what will be dinner. While you wanted to go investigate, he told you to stay put watching the show and you didn’t want to ruin the surprise, plus you were very comfortable in all your blankets and pillows in your bed that felt more like a plush nest. Millicent left you alone in the nest after some time because Armie had opened a can. You tried to tell her that it wasn’t for her, but she didn’t care and was running to the kitchen.

You couldn’t contain your laughter when you heard your boyfriend chastising her while she meowed back, “Millicent G. Hux what do you think you’re doing? You are supposed to be in with (y/n) because it is her birthday. No, ma'am, this isn’t for you, kitties don’t eat tomatoes. Miss Millie, you do not belong on the counter and you know that. Go back to bed missy”

You heard the thud of Millie being dropped to the floor and before you knew it she was jumping back up into bed acting like she had been a perfect little princess while out of the room. You gave her the scratches she asked for and then she returned to the foot of the bed where she made her own nest.

A little bit later Hux reappeared in the room, “I’m sure you don’t want to move from your warmth, but this isn’t a meal that should be eaten in bed.”

You groaned while pulling off the blankets, “Fine, but I want to wear one of your robes.”

He just laughed at your overdramatics and grabbed your favorite robe of his, he wasn’t sure what a silk robe was going to do for keeping you warm, but he wasn’t going to say no to you. Once you had the robe on, he offered you his arm and escorted you to the kitchen, where he set up all the food on the island bar.

The first thing that you noticed was all the delicious smells, then as you came into view of the counter you saw what he had made, nachos with all your favorite toppings, tacos, and onion rings.

“Babe, you didn’t have to make me all this, I know nachos and tacos aren’t your favorite.”

“This is your day, kitten, I know your love for all of these, and I made myself a salad with the toppings and I like onion rings too. Don’t you worry about me, plus we will both enjoy dinner.”

“Oh, what do you have planned for that?”

“I’ll tell you after you eat when I give you your next gift.”

“I get more than the necklace?”

“Of course, darling. You don’t want me to buy you a lot the rest of the year, so I have to cram everything into your birthday and Christmas.”

“You’re too sweet Armie.”

“Only for you, my dear. Now dig into those nachos before the cheese gets cold and solidifies.”

As you ate, you wondered how a man who wouldn’t choose this food to eat if he had almost any other options made all of this taste so good. You decided it was because he is such a good cook, and found some good recipes. You told him that these were the best tacos and nachos you had ever had, which was the truth, and he just smiled and kissed your cheek.

When you finished he led you to the living room where a cardstock box sat next to a shoe box on the coffee table.

“Are you going to tell me now?”

“Open your gifts, it says in there.”

You opened the cardstock box first, and when you lifted the fabric from the box you found it was a nice dress that you told Armie you liked the last time you were at the mall, but didn’t want to get it since you had nowhere to wear it. Under the dress was business card, and when you looked closer it was for one of the nicest restaurants in the city, and written on it was a reservation date and time, tonight at 7 o’clock. You gave Hux a giant smile and then opened the shoe box and found matching flats.

“Oh, thank you Armie darling, I love it. I can’t wait for dinner tonight.”

“Of course, my kitten. And I’m sure you have figured out that the dress, shoes, and necklace are for you to wear tonight. I know you said you had nowhere to wear that dress, so I decided to give you one. Now what do you want to do until it is time for our reservation?”

“Ooh, can we get ready now and go walk around the cute little shops in old town before going to dinner?”

“That sounds great.”

The two of you got ready, Armitage helping you zip up your dress, and after saying goodbye to Millicent, you were out the door to Hux’s car. You walked around the different shops and looked at all they had to offer. In one shop you bought a homemade candle in your favorite scent, and in another Hux found a nice antique fountain pen that he said he would place on his desk at work. After walking through a few more shops and getting a few more little things, it was time to head to dinner.

As you pulled up to the restaurant, you were taken away by how fancy it was, a lot more than you had imagined. There was a red carpet leading from the valet drop off to the front doors, the awning over the drop off had a crystal chandelier. The valet attendants were in black tie, and after they opened the car doors one opened the door for you to enter. Inside, the red carpet continued on to the host desk, where Hux gave his name and you were led to your table, secluded in the back. The crystal accents went throughout the restaurant, with a few more chandeliers, crystals covering the rivets holding the leather upholstery onto the seats, and crystal vases holding a red rose on every table adding color to the black and white of the restaurant. You were a bit surprised when the silverware, plates, and napkins had no crystals, although the silverware was shined enough that it could be. You were handed menus and told your waiter would be with you in a few moments.

“So, how are you enjoying your birthday kitten?”

“I’m loving it. Thank you Armitage.”

“I’m glad, my dear. I love you.”

“I love you, too”

Your waiter arrived and took your drink orders, Armitage ordered a nice bottle of wine for the two of you to share along with some water. When the waiter returned with the bottle he then took your order. It was a pleasant dinner, topped off with some of the wait staff singing you happy birthday while bringing you the dessert the two of you ordered with a candle put into it.

After the bill was paid, Hux escorted you back to the valet to drive home. You were confused when you pulled up to the house and found that there were a few more cars than normal parked out on the street, but thought nothing of it, until you walked into the house. Millie normally is at the door meowing when she hears the car pull into the driveway, but this time she wasn’t. Hux then flipped the lightswitch and all your friends popped out yelling surprise.

There were balloons and steamers and a table full of gifts from your friends. The island was covered in snacks and there was a drink station set up along the counter. You started crying from happiness, that your friends would come out for a late surprise party on a work night.

Then, you turned to find Armitage so you could thank him for all he did for you today. He was behind you, kneeling on one knee, holding an opened black velvet box which held a dazzling silver ring. This was the dramatics you expected if and when Hux decided to to propose, which didn’t help your happy tears.

“My darling (y/n), I love you so much. This is my final surprise of the day. Will you marry me?”

You were filled with so much emotion that you could not muster up a voice to say yes, so all you did was smile, cry more, nod yes, and offer him your left hand. He slipped the ring on your finger, then stood up to give you a kiss. In all your emotions, you could barely hear your friends cheering in the background, punctuated in an “aww” when he tipped you.

You wondered what you did to deserve a man as romantic, loving, and hardworking as Armitage Hux, your fiance. This was a birthday you would never forget for the rest of your life, and maybe it will become your favorite holiday, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
